Anytime, Anyplace
by Mistress Jess
Summary: An Eric/Sookie one-shot filled with lemony goodness. Rated M for a reason. Please do not read if you are offended by sexual content.


_AN: The characters belong to Ms. Harris, as does any content taken from any of the SVM books. Have you ever had a song get stuck in your head and can't get it out? A song came on my iPod yesterday at work, and I couldn't help but think of using it for an Eric/Sookie one-shot…a lemony goodness one-shot. You have been warned. _

**Sookie's POV**

It had been a few tense months for Eric and me. We had survived the bombing in Rhodes. Felipe de Castro led a hostile takeover of the kingdom of Louisiana, and all of the sheriffs had met the True Death except for Eric. I had been abducted and tortured by two sadistic fairies. To say that life had been difficult would have been the understatement of the century. And despite all of that, that wasn't the hardest thing that we had to deal with.

The most difficult thing we had to deal with was the blood bond.

Before the blood bond, our relationship had been complicated at best. Initially, we had a working relationship. It grew into flirtation; well, he wanted to have sex with me. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't fantasized about it, he is a Viking Vampire Sex God after all. I thought I had a handle on my relationship with Eric until Jackson. The way he treated me there started a shift in my feelings. He had cared for me, at great detriment to his own self several times. And of course, we almost had mind-blowing sex. I still didn't know whether to thank or curse Bubba for arriving. And then when I thought I was done with all vampires, Eric needed me because he lost his memories. Amnesia Eric was different…gentle…sweet…I loved him. But I knew it couldn't last, and I mourned the loss of amnesia Eric. After that, our relationship was strained. I refused to talk about what had happened when Eric lost his memories; I threw Quinn in Eric's face to hurt him as I was hurting. So when Andre forced us to bond, I feared Eric would try to control me through the bond. I accused him of manipulating my feelings.

But I was lying to him and myself.

I loved Eric with my whole heart. I had been fascinated with Eric from the moment I met him. I had been fighting my attraction to Eric the entire time I was with Bill. Eric had taken care of me in Dallas and Jackson…he gave me things I needed…he protected me. I told Eric I feel in love with him when he stayed with me, but that wasn't true. I couldn't pinpoint the moment I had fallen in love with Eric, but I know it was amnesia Eric that enabled me to admit I loved all of Eric... his gentleness…his strength…his viciousness…his love.

And so, it was with all of this in mind that I was at Fangtasia on a rainy Saturday night. I was dressed in the white dress with the red flowers that I had worn the first night I came to Fangtasia. I had waited until the club was at its busiest, and then I arrived. Pam was working the door and gave me a fangy grin. I had called Pam earlier in the week to help me finalize all of the details for tonight. She gestured with her chin towards Eric. Sookie smiled and walked into the bar. Eric was sitting on his throne. He was dressed in boots, jeans, and a vest. Period. Pam had done well; she made sure Eric was wearing an outfit similar to the one he wore the first night we met.

I made my way to the bar and ordered a gin and tonic. I turned around and my eyes went unerringly to Eric. His fangs were down and his eyes had gone electric blue. Pam had told me that Eric fantasized about me in this dress. As I took a sip of my drink, I eye-fucked Eric over the rim of my glass. I set the glass on the bar, and turned back to Eric. I gave him a wicked grin and beckoned him with my finger.

In a second, Eric was standing in front of me, his hands on my hips and the lower half of his body pressing against mine. Having Eric in front of me was messing with my concentration. I had a plan I wanted to stick to but his body was distracting me. I wanted to place my hands on his hips to steady myself as I followed the contours of his chest with my tongue. I wanted to grab onto his award-winning butt as I took his gracious plenty into my mouth. I shook my head slightly to clear the lust and refocused on my plan.

"Hey Cowboy," I whispered seductively.

Eric's pupils dilated, and the gracious plenty was pressing against my stomach. Eric leaned down and rubbed his nose along the column of my neck. I wore his favorite perfume, Obsession.

"Will you dance with me, Viking?" I whisper against his ear, nipping at the lobe. A shudder runs through Eric's body. I grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. I nodded at the dj, and he faded the current song out. The song I picked started playing through the speakers of the club, and I started swaying to the music.

_In the thundering rain, you stare into my eyes  
I can feel your hand movin' up my thighs  
Skirt around my waist, wall against my face  
I can feel your lips_

My back is to Eric. I'm swaying to the music; my hips are grinding into him, my backside rubbing against his gracious plenty. His hands rest on my hips and then slide up my sides, his fingers skimming along the sides of my breasts. My head is thrown back against his shoulder; his lips are skimming along my neck. I hear Eric purring in contentment as the smell of my arousal reaches his nose.

_I don't wanna stop just because  
People walkin' by are watchin' us  
I don't give a damn what they think  
I want you now_

The eyes of all the patrons and vampires are on us, but I don't notice. I only have eyes for Eric. I want everyone to know that I am Eric's, and I will do anything for him. I roll my body so that I am now facing Eric. I run my hands up his abs to his chest. I slip my hands inside the vest to his pebbled nipples. I pinch them, and a low growl escapes him. His lips crash down on mine. My tongue flicks against the seam of his lips, seeking entrance into his mouth. I trace the length of his left fang with my tongue, and do the same to the right, scraping my tongue against the tip so that drops of my blood fall into Eric's mouth. Without breaking the kiss, Eric picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. When I break the kiss, gasping for breath, I see that we are in his office, and I'm pinned against the door. His hands have lowered the zipper of my dress, causing the top of my dress to fall forward. The skirt of my dress is pushed up to my waist, allowing his bulging cock to press against my pussy. I feel my arousal soaking my panties.

_I don't wanna stop just because  
You feel so good inside, oh my love  
I'm not gonna stop, no, no, no  
I want you, all I wanna say is_

Eric moves his lips down my neck, kissing and sucking lightly. He kisses his away along my collar bone. His hands push the cups of my bra down, which pushes my breasts up. He palms my breasts, rubbing his thumbs back and forth across my nipples. My hands push his vest off, and then quickly unbuckle his belt, pop the button and push the zipper down on his jeans. I fucking love that he goes commando. My fingers lightly dance down the length of his cock, and I cup his balls. Eric growls again, thrusting into my hands. I use one hand to massage his balls, and the other slowly strokes the length of his cock, my thumb rubbing across his tip. Eric's eyes roll into the back of his head. Once his eyes open, I bring the thumb with a bead of his pre-cum on it to my mouth and lick it off. Eric growls; his fingers push my panties to the side and he plunges into me. A guttural groan escapes me as I move myself up and down Eric's cock. I can feel every inch of him inside me, pulsing, throbbing. I smile wickedly as I swivel my hips against him on the downward stroke.

_At any time, and any place  
I don't care who's around  
Any time, and any place  
I don't care who's around  
No, no, no, no, no_

Tonight is different from any other time Eric and I have been together. When I was with amnesia Eric, he had acted as if I was something fragile. He made love to me, and it was sweet and gentle. When Eric and I got back together recently, it was sex; sweaty, animalistic, and very satisfying, but there was conflict between us that we didn't acknowledge. But tonight, I was giving myself completely to Eric. I was his, and he was mine. I know the vampires in the club could hear what we were doing (Lord knows we weren't being quiet), but I didn't care.

_Dancing on the floor, feelin' the slow groove  
My mind is starting to burn with forbidden thoughts  
Strangers all around with the lights down low  
I was thinking maybe we could, well you know_

Eric's thrusting slows down; long, deep strokes inside me that leave me feeling stretched and deliciously full. His eyes lock onto mine, burning in their intensity. A slow, sexy grin spreads across his face. His hands move to my head, threading through my hair to angle my head so that he can kiss me with all of his thousand years of experience. My arms move to encircle his neck, and I scratch my fingernails lightly up his back.

_I don't wanna stop just because  
People standin' 'round are watchin' us  
I don't give a damn what they think  
I want you now_

I don't think I can last much longer. I feel the pressure building inside of me. My walls are fluttering against Eric's cock. I tilt my head exposing my neck to Eric in invitation. He places a kiss there, and then slides his fangs in. I cry out in ecstasy; my body shakes as my orgasm explodes throughout my body. As Eric continues to drink, he thrusts hard and fast into my pussy. He releases my neck and roars as his own orgasm overtakes him. His orgasm triggers another release from me; my body throbbing as pleasure flows through me. My head falls back against the office door, and my arms drop limply to my sides.

_I don't wanna stop just because  
You feel so good inside of my love  
I'm not gonna stop, no, no, no  
I want you, all I wanna say is_

I feel Eric seal the wounds on my neckwith his saliva. A drop of my blood had made its way down my chest to my breast. Eric being the pragmatic vampire he is didn't let any of my blood go to waste. He licked and sucked the skin on my chest. He took my breast into his mouth, sucking my nipple between his fangs. He then blew cold air on it causing me to shiver.

_Any time, and any place  
I don't care who's around, n-no, no, no, no  
Yeah, any time, baby, and any place  
I don't care who's around  
Say it again say it again_

Eric is nuzzling into my hair and neck, rubbing our scents onto each other's body. His arms are wrapped tightly around me. Now that I have feeling in my arms again, I wrap my arms around him and squeeze. He pulls back to look at me and smiles tenderly. I feel tears prick my eyes.

_Any time, and any place  
I don't care who's around  
[Incomprehensible]  
I don't care who's around, yeah_

"I love you, Eric. I yield to you," I state solemnly.

Pure joy spreads across his face, and he pulls me forward for a passionate, yet surprisingly gentle kiss. He places soft kisses along my check, and then presses his lips to my forehead. He brushes my hair back and places his forehead against mine. The bond is flooded with our love and happiness.

This is best, this is right.

_AN: The song is Anytime, Anyplace by Janet Jackson._


End file.
